grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Ordinary Academy Life
Ordinary Academy Life is the 1st episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot A young man, named Yuuji Kazami, was taken into a police station, where he was questioned by a police officer. After mocking the officer and answered him that his occupation is being a student, Yuuji was released and he met a young woman with glasses. As she was driving to the school, she was shocked when she thought Yuuji was carrying a pistol in his luggage, which caused her to let go of the wheel and was about to crash on the truck, until Yuuji barely moved her car out of the way, saving her and himself, though she still looked scared. Yuuji and the girl finally arrived at the school, Mihama Academy, and it looked like an ordinary normal school. Then, inside the school, the girl introduced herself as Chizuru Tachibana, the principal of that school. Yuuji asked Chizuru why does that school looked deserted, which she told him that, him included, there are only six students enrolled in this academy. He then asked her about that school being an "ordinary school", which she said yes, even though there is a camera outside of the building. Next, Chizuru showed Yuuji where will he live: a student dormitory. Suddenly, someone appeared behind Yuuji, and it was that maid-looking girl who asked him if he is a transferred student, or a "prowler". After Yuuji greeted her, the girl introduced herself as Sachi Komine, the first year student of the academy. Yuuji asked Sachi why is she wearing a maid uniform, which she answered that she is entrusted with the role of "class representative" by helping teachers and perform many tasks, so she ended up wearing that uniform. Afterwards, Sachi showed Yuuji the caretaker room, where he will fill his role as the "dormitory leader". Later that night, Yuuji is taking a bath, thinking about his "ordinary life". The next day, Yuuji got up early, in the nude, as he put the eye drops in his eye and drank the Oolong Tea bottle. After he puts his clothes on, Yuuji goes out jogging, as that reminded him of what his "master" taught him, about "running fast, hitting hard, and reading books", while a cat just saw Yuuji running by. After that, Yuuji took a shower and ate cereal and milk for breakfast. After he put on a student uniform and that he was about to go to school, he encountered a red-haired girl holding a hairbrush, while she tripped. Just then, there is another girl who ended up getting caught by a red-haired girl and getting her hair brushed by force. Afterwards, Yuuji greeted the red-haired girl as she introduced herself as Amane Suou. Amane wanted that other girl to introduce herself to him. She is shy, but the girl managed to introduce herself as Makina Irisu. Amane also wanted Makina to shake hands with Yuuji, which she does so for the sake of the snacks. Makina asked him what is his favorite animal, which he said that he likes dogs. Amane teased him a little when he asked after he answered the question. Later, inside the school building and a little too early, Yuuji heard and saw yet another girl, inside a classroom, and it looked like she was acting. As he entered the classroom, that girl backed away and angrily asked him who he is, which he introduced himself to her. She tried denying when she said that she is not acting, and then she blushed while talking to herself. She then introduced herself as Michiru Matsushima, and she asked him if he got a sense of humor, which he is not fond of it. She then tell him to address her as her own name, and then she was silent for a moment until she embarrassed herself, asking herself that she did something bad. Yuuji agrees that he will call her by her own name, and for her relief, Michiru took something out of her pink bag and ate some kind of "pills", which she thinks of it as a "ramune candy". When Yuuji asked her if she is a "tsundere", she screams and backs away so fast she knocked down some of the tables, trying to deny it. He then asked her why did she bleached her hair, which she answered that her hair is real and nothing else, but he finds that hard to believe because her hair is not blonde enough. When Yuuji asked that question again and touched her hair, which she blushed and pushed him, Michiru then said that tsundere girls bear a curse, and she takes off her shoes and stands on the table, saying all tsundere girls must have blonde pigtailed hairs, and then the wind blows and her skirt shows her panties, which Yuuji does not notice. When Yuuji greeted her and wants her to shake hands with him, she rejects it, which he understands, although she was expecting him to be confused. Yuuji then said that tsundere girls have it rough, which she feels insulted and wants him to leave. A little later, Sachi, Amane, and Makina arrived at the classroom with Michiru in her second front seat and Yuuji on the back seat. When Sachi said "Michiru-sama", Michiru quickly silenced her and doesn't want her to call her that, telling Sachi that it was a joke, which saddens Sachi. But then Michiru realized that she didn't mean to say that to her and wants her to call her whatever she wants by order, and it caused Amane to giggle for that. Yuuji asked Michiru if she is okay, which angers her saying that she will kill him. Just then, Chizuru appeared, meaning that class has officially started, seeing that the students are all there, all but one, and that student is another girl by the name "Sakaki", in which Yuuji heard about it. Later after class, Sachi gave Yuuji a tour of the academy, such as showing him the school's main facilities. After that, he tells her that there is only one student whom he didn't say hello to yet, and it happens to be that girl, Sakaki, in which Sachi suddenly leaves without a reason. Next, inside a classroom, there is a girl in her seat reading her book, and when Yuuji came inside, he asked her if she is that "Yumiko Sakaki" person who was absent earlier that day. He then introduced himself to her, but she was just about to leave the classroom, and when he tried to stop her, she pulled out a knife, which he stops her from cutting him just in time. He asked her again if she is "Yumiko Sakaki", and she finally said that she is, in fact, Yumiko Sakaki. A little later, Yuuji is back in the dormitory and witnessed that everyone except Yumiko are back. Yuuji then thinks about what are those girls doing inside their separate rooms. When he was about to get in his room, he noticed that there is a "trespasser" inside that room. He barged in and saw Amane changing her clothes, which caused her bra to be removed and her breast are shown. He thought Amane called a stripper in his room, even though it is not his birthday, which she apologized while laughing. The reason why she is changing in his room is that her own room on the second floor is too much effort. Yuuji was expecting Amane to tell him to leave whenever she is changing in his own room, but she didn't mind people seeing her body, as she is not embarrassed about it. As Amane is still changing her clothes, she asked him if he has a sister, which he had one, because his sister is dead years ago. Yuuji told her that his sister's name was "Kazuki", which then she looks shocked when she heard him say that name, although she told him that she is "curious". After she is done changing her clothes, she asked him about those stuffs in the table, which he told her that those are the mess kit and canned goods for his dinner. Amane stands up and is now claiming herself as Yuuji's "new sister" who will make a dinner for him. As Amane leaves his room, Yuuji wonders how did she managed to get in after he locked the doors. Then, outside Yuuji's room, Amane happens to have a pick to open the locked doors, and then she remembers about that day, where there was a bus accident and caused her "classmates" to die, and then she said that she found "him", particularly Yuuji. Outside the dormitory, there is Michiru who sat down in the grass with a cat sleeping on her lap. In the next scene, there was Makina with her apple who lied down in the grass while still on campus. Then, inside a room with a gas mask, Sachi was making some kind of explosives. Also, while still on top of the school, Yumiko, while holding her knife, says that she will never accept Yuuji. Back in the dormitory, Yuuji received a call from a person named "JB", which she tells him that there is work to do. After that, he takes out a case locked with a combination code. He opened it with the code "9029" and what is inside that case looks like the weapons. This episode ends with Yuuji saying that his "ordinary school life" has begun. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Kazuki Kazami(flashback) *Meowmel Trivia * This episode marks the beginning of the common route from the Visual Novel. Episodes